A Christmas Wish
by thesparkliingunic0rn
Summary: It's Christmas, Kara makes a wish and gets more than anything she could have ever hoped for. OS Supercorp.


Kara Danvers remembered the first time that she had celebrated Christmas with Lena Luthor. It was about one year after Lena had arrived in National City. One year after she had become friends with her. Although, it hadn't been easy at first, Lena wasn't the kind of person to let someone see through the walls that she had built around herself over the course of the years. And she had made it clear to Kara that she hadn't come in National City to make friends when she had tried to befriend her shortly after they met, something that had clenched her heart painfully for a while, until the brunette let her in, in fact.

One year later, they were best friend, and for the first time in her life, Kara had a female friend that wasn't her sister.

Kara was happier than she had ever been since she'd met Lena, it was as if their friendship had made everything in her life more intense, more worthwhile somehow.

Still, even though, Kara was happier than ever since she'd met Lena, the fact that she hadn't disclosed to her best friend that she was Supergirl started weighing her down. Although, the girl of steel could've carried the heaviest of load on her shoulders, the weight that was coming with keeping a such important part of herself shut off to one of the most important persons of her life was starting to be too heavy. And even with her super strength, Kara wasn't sure that she could've carried that weigh much longer. But she knew that she couldn't just blurt _"I'm Supergirl"_ all of a sudden. That wouldn't be the right way to go. Besides, she was working for the DEO, which added some rules, among those, not disclosing her secret identity was part of the deal. She knew that it was a safety rule, that not only protected her, but also protected her loved ones. Something that Alex had reminded her a few days ago, when Kara brought up the fact that she hated lying to Lena, and wanted to tell her the truth, about who she really was, and what she could truly do. Alex had been understanding of course, she totally got why Kara struggled to lie to her best friend, but that didn't mean that she was okay with Kara putting herself in danger only to lighten her heart.

_"How would being honest with my best friend put me in danger?" Kara scowled with a furrowed brow._

_"You know what I mean, Kara." Alex sighed."The fewer people know the truth about you, the safer it is for everyone."_

_"Is this because she's a Luthor? Do you still think that she can't be trusted because of that?" Kara asked, her brow furrowing deeper, knowing that everyone in her life had somehow struggled to accept their friendship. Most people judged Lena Luthor harshly for something that was beyond her control._ _Lena was a good person, Kara had known that from the first second she had laid her eyes on her._ _She couldn't explain why, but she just knew it, she felt it, the same way that she had felt drawn to her from the first second. She had been wanting to become her friend from the first moment she had met her, and she had succeeded. After a year, she just felt that she owed Lena the truth about herself._ _She also wanted to open up to her best friend the same way the brunette had done countless times since they met._

_"I know that Lena's nothing like her family." Alex replied. "But think about it, if your enemies learn that Lena knows Supergirl's identity, they could use it against her. They could come after her just to get to you. "_

That argument had been the one that had convinced Kara to not tell Lena the truth. Not for now at least. She would keep lying to her until she found an efficient way of protecting her. She still loathed the fact that she had to lie to her best friend, even though she knew that it was for her protection. For Kara, protecting Lena at all coast was more important than relieving the weight that would probably make her crumble one of those days. The day Lena would find out the truth in one way or another, because Kara wasn't naive, she knew that she wouldn't be able to hide this part of herself forever. Lillian Luthor had said it, Lena would eventually find out on her own, and when she would, Kara knew that her best friend would probably hate her for keeping the truth away from her for so long. That was one of the reasons that had brought Kara to want to tell Lena first, because perhaps if she'd find out from her, her best friend wouldn't hate her, or at least not as much as she would hate her if she'd find out from someone else.

Kara swallowed the lump in her throat at the thought that Lena could hate her, she couldn't bear the mere thought of it, what would she do when it would happen? How could she forgive herself to have betrayed her best friend after having sworn to her that she would never lie to her, that she would never hurt her? All the while Lena opened up about her past, about how many times people she loved and trusted have betrayed her without showing even a blink of remorse in their eyes. Kara couldn't stand the thought that her best friend could lump her among these people that had disappointed her. But most importantly, Kara couldn't stomach the fact she could be one of those people that had hurt Lena and made her feel that she was a fool to have given them her trust in the first place. Kara wanted to be worthy of Lena's trust, she wanted to be worthy of their friendship, she wanted deserving the privilege of having Lena Luthor in her life and knowing her like no one else did.

She blinked, trying to chase the tears away from her eyes, for now everything was fine, Lena was safe and she didn't hate her, and Kara would do her best to make this configuration last for as long as possible.

Besides, it was Christmas, so that was far from being the best time of the year to come to her best friend to disclose a secret that would probably put their friendship on a rough patch for a while.

_"Focus on the present, Kara."_ she told herself as she stared at her best friend and her sister who chatted like two friends would. A smile formed on her lips at this sight, the two most important human being of her life were getting along and that was the best Christmas present that Kara could have received that year. Her smile widened as she strolled to them, yeah, everything was fine at this instant and Kara decided to push her worries for later, for now she just savored the moment.

Later in the Christmas Eve, Lena was the last guest to leave Kara's apartment -Besides Alex, but her sister was going to spend the night in as she always did on this day.-

"Thank you for inviting me, Kara." Lena beamed."I hadn't had a such good Christmas Eve in... forever in fact."

"That's what family is for." Kara smiled, because that what Lena was to her, she was part of her makeshift family, and Kara couldn't have been more grateful of that fact.

"You're the best family I could've dreamed of." Lena said, her eyes glistening with emotion.

Kara felt tears brimming in her eyes when she heard her best friend pronounced those words, being considered family by Lena Luthor warmed her heart in a comforting manner, in a manner that made her feel less alone on earth. Only Alex had been able to provide her that sentiment of finally feeling at home. But what she felt for Lena was different, even though she wasn't sure in which way it was different yet. It felt good though, and Kara was happier than ever.

Her heart fluttered when Lena gently wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in a hug that she wished would have last forever. "Thank you." she heard Lena whispering into the crook of her neck.

She wasn't sure for what her best friend thanked her for exactly, but she knew that Lena still sometimes felt overwhelmed by the support and friendship that Kara was giving her. She still wasn't used to being part of a family, and Kara swore herself to help her get used to it."Anytime." she spoke quietly, tightening her embrace around her best friend. She inhaled Lena's scent and felt something stinging in her heart, but before she could find out what it was, her best friend pulled away and strolled to the front door.

"You can stay, you know." Kara said, not wanting her best friend to leave her apartment, not wanting her to spend the night in her empty penthouse in a day she was supposed to be surrounded by loved ones."I mean, I'm sure that Alex won't mind."

"Sure, no problem." Alex confirmed from her spot on the couch.

"Thanks for the offer." Lena smiled, "But I've already told my driver to pick me up… Besides, I'm exhausted. I can't wait to crash in my bed."

Kara swallowed her disappointment and put a smile on her face, "Oh, okay."

"I've had a lovely time though." Lena said."Thanks again."

"Always." Kara smiled, pulling the door open.

Lena crossed the threshold and spun to face her best friend, "Goodnight, Kara."

"Goodnight." Kara smiled, staring awed at her best friend, _Rao, she's so beautiful._

Kara's heart missed a beat when Lena stepped closer and approached her face from hers to give a lingering soft kiss on her cheek. Physical contacts weren't a rare occurrence, they hugged often, probably more than most best friend. Aside of the hugs meant to comfort when they were having a tough time, they hugged every time they greeted each other, every time they parted. But it was the first time that a kiss happened between them, and Kara was awestruck about how normal it felt. How good it felt. And how much she wanted it to happen again when Lena finally stepped away.

Speechless, she gazed at her best friend who stared at her with a beaming smile. The kind of beaming smile that could've made her weak on her knees if she dared staring at it for too long. _Golly, what's happening to me?_ she wondered as she was getting lost into Lena's green eyes.

Once again, before her inside voice answered her internal questions, Lena smiled one last time at her and walked away while Kara kept staring at her until she was out of sight. She stared stunned at the spot Lena had stood a few minutes ago. Her heart still fluttering from the hug and the kiss when she realized that it wasn't the first time that she stared wordless at her best friend and that it wasn't the first time either that her body reacted to her touch. Kara never had a female best friend till Lena_,_ and her other friendships were so different that she couldn't really compare._ That's probably normal to feel that way about a best friend. _She concluded as she pushed the door close and turned around to face her sister who narrowed her eyes at her from the couch.

Kara furrowed her brow, "What?"

"Nothing." Alex shrugged. "I just put a good old romantic comedy in your player, So come sit your butt here." she said, patting the spot next to her on the couch.

Kara frowned, "You don't even like romantic comedies."

"No I don't, but I know that it's your favorite kind of movie and I love you, so that's enough for me to sit through a movie that I won't like."

Kara grinned and used her super speed to settle on the couch, "You are the best sister ever." she said, snuggling against her sister.

"I know." Alex smiled, draping one of her arms around her sister while she clicked on the play button of the remote control.

Later in the night, Kara roused from her slumber, she spun her head to the other side of the bed and found her sister deeply asleep beside her. For one second, Kara wondered which side of the bed Lena would take if they ever slept on the same bed one day. She shook slightly her head as she tried to shake this thought that didn't make sense out of her mind and began staring at the ceiling, unable to fall back asleep.

Before she realized what she was doing, she flew to settle on the roof of the building and stargazed in her pajamas, grateful that her alien DNA made her invulnerable to the cold. She daydreamed of these worlds behind the stars that she knew as a matter of fact were real, as real as the world she was living on.

Kara stayed like that for while, sitting on the edge of the roof, until her heart skipped a beat when she saw a shooting star -or a wishing star, as Kara liked better to call it-. She remembered what Alex had told her the first time they had stargazed together and that a shooting star crossed the night sky, "_Make a wish."_ And so she did...

She wished in her heart that one day she could be honest with Lena, that she could be completely herself with her, and that her best friend would love her the same, or even more, because that would mean that Lena would love the truest version of herself.

Kara Danvers squeezed her eyes shut and wished that she never had to go through a life without Lena Luthor by her side.

* * *

Almost one year had passed since last Christmas, nothing had changed between Lena and Kara, and her best friend still didn't know that she was Supergirl. Kara still hadn't found a way to shield Lena from eventual enemies who could use her to get to her. But the weight of her lies was slowly making her crumble even though she acted as though she was perfectly fine.

She was becoming weary to have to think about what kind of half-truth or complete piece of fiction she had to justify to her best friend every time Supergirl had to go on a rescue mission and that she had to find excuse as to why, her Kara Danvers, couldn't be at her workplace, as she was supposed to be.

Lena was a genius, it wouldn't take long before she figured out that Kara Danvers and Supergirl were in fact the same person._ Maybe she had already figured out, she secretly hates me and waits to see how long I am gonna keep lying to her, _Kara thought bitterly.

Kara couldn't even believe that keeping the truth from Lena was for her protection anymore, because not knowing that Kara Danvers was Supergirl didn't stop Lena Luthor to be a target for every villain who settled at National City.

There was also the fact that Lena kept opening up to her, about how much hurt people had caused her, about how much even though she pretended that she was fine, she wasn't always fine. And Kara realized that they had both so much in common. Except that she couldn't stop this nagging feeling in her chest that made her feel that she was exactly like those people who hurt her best friend, because in a way, she was.

Kara crossed the threshold of her apartment after her workday, and after she threw her purse onto the couch, she collapsed next to it, her hands buried into her palms as she shed the tears that she usually held back in the day and let go during the night.

Her shoulders shook under the weight that she was trying to carry on a daily basis as she allowed herself to cry her sorrows. Despite her super-hearing, her sobs and the noise that raged in her mind muffled the sound of the door that clicked open without her noticing.

"Kara?" She heard Alex's voice. No matter what she felt, she could never ignore her sister. She raised her tearful eyes and met her sister's worried expression.

"What happens?" Alex asked, rushing to sit beside her sister.

"I..." Kara gulped a sob, unable to speak.

Alex wrapped her arms around her sister, "Shh... it's okay." she whispered, hoping to soothe her tormented little sister. She rubbed her hand against her back in a comforting manner, waiting for Kara to be ready to talk.

"I... I can't keep doing this." Kara quavered.

"It's about Lena, isn't it?" Alex spoke, knowing how much lying to her best friend affected her sister more than she showed it. She felt Kara nodding against her chest while more tears drenched her shirt, and she tightened her embrace around her little sister protectively.

"I feel like the most horrible friend of the world." Kara said weakly.

"You're not." Alex replied softly before giving a tender kiss on the top of her head."You are the best of us, Kara Danvers."

"I can't keep lying to her." Kara said in a more assured tone.

Alex rubbed softly her sister's back with her hand, "Then don't."

Kara's eyes widened at this response that she didn't expect. For the past years every time that she brought up this topic, her sister always found a way to make her change her mind about this. She sightly untangled herself from Alex's embrace to look at her sister who just smiled at her in understanding, "I... But I thought... I mean, you've said..."

Alex took her sister's hand into her own and squeezed it gently, "Forget about what I've said. What do you wanna do?"

"I wanna tell her the truth." Kara said, determined."She deserves to know, and I don't wanna keep this part of myself from her. I want us to be honest on everything."

"Then, do what your heart is telling you." Alex smiled.

"I'm afraid to put her in danger."

"I think she doesn't need you to be in danger."

"I know." Kara sighed, wishing that she could protect her best friend from everything.

"It's gonna be okay." Alex said, caressing her thumb against the back of Kara's hand in a reassuring gesture."When I dissuaded you to not tell Lena the truth, that's what mainly because I was worried for you, I'm always worried for you... But I can see how much hiding a such important part of yourself is affecting you, so no matter what you choose do to, I'm with you."

"Does that mean that you're gonna take care of the paperwork that she will have to sign once I'll tell her everything?" Kara smiled, feeling better, knowing that her sister was on her side.

Alex sighed, hating doing paperwork more than anything, but there was nothing that she wouldn't do for her little sister. "If that can relieve some of the weight you're carrying, I'll do it. When are you gonna tell her?"

Kara wiped her tears with her fingers and sniffled before saying,"I wanna do it before Christmas."

"It's in like... three days."

"I know... But I have to do it as soon as possible. I owe it to her, and to me... I owe it to our friendship."

"You're a great friend." Alex smiled."Don't be harsh on yourself to have kept this secret from her for a while. You're amazing."

"And so are you." Kara said relieved. Knowing that her sister was with her on this was the only thing she needed to have the courage tell Lena the truth about who she really was.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, a party was taking place at Kara's apartment like last year. Even though Kara had been wanting to disclose Lena the fact that she was Supergirl before Christmas, the fear of hurting and losing best friend was stronger than coming clean about her true identity. She had tried in the past two days to find a way to bring up this subject, but every time it was as if something pulled her back and she just couldn't find her voice.

From the kitchen island, Kara stared at her best friend who was seated on the couch, twirling her glass of scotch between her hands as she looked at the liquid as if she wanted to drown into it. She had noticed that Lena seemed rather downcast these past weeks, and although she didn't know why, that was one of the reasons that held her back to launch another storm into her life. She didn't want to make her suffering more than she already was. As she was about to join her best friend, hoping that she would tell her what was bringing her down currently, she noticed her sister strolling to her.

"So?" Alex spoke when she reached her sister. "How did it go with Lena?"

"I... um..." Kara giggled nervously."I haven't told her yet." she sighed.

"I thought that you couldn't wait to tell her."

"I know... I just... I can't find the right time or the right way to bring that up. I want us to have enough time to talk about it, I wanna have enough time to explain her why I didn't tell her right way, and I want to be sure that she's not mad at me, or hurt, or..."

"You're afraid that she's gonna hate you." Alex understood her sister's unspoken fears.

"I am so afraid, Alex. I've never been more scared of my life. I'm terrified at the mere thought that I could lose her because of my mistake... I can't stand the fact that I could hurt her... I..." Kara shook her head, trying to calm her racing heart.

Alex grabbed her sister's hand softly, hoping to soothe her turmoil, "Kara, It's gonna be fine. You can do this. You are the bravest person that I know."

"Because I'm Supergirl?" Kara spoke with a slight sarcasm in her voice. As a superhero she was always seen as strong and brave, but that didn't stop her to feel anxious or helpless in a lot of situations.

"No, because you are Kara Danvers." Alex said firmly, knowing how much her sister needed to be reassured about the fact that her human persona was as strong as her superhero one. Even stronger. "And Kara Danvers never lets fear ruling her life."

Kara smiled at her sister's encouragements, she felt still afraid about coming clean to Lena, but at that moment she felt like the luckiest person of the world to have a such wonderful human being to call sister.

"You can tell her after the party, and I'll go home with Kelly." Alex said.

"What about our tradition?"

"We can do it next year, Kara. Besides, I know that you won't be able to enjoy one second of tonight if you put this off any longer."

"Okay. I'm gonna do this. I can do this." Kara said, determined.

Later in the evening, Alex left Kara's apartment with her girlfriend, so Lena was the only guest that what still there, and Kara was still trying to find a way to reveal her biggest secret to her best friend.

"I should probably go." Lena said, walking to the front door.

Kara grasped gently her best friend's forearm, and Lena turned around to face her. "Actually, Lena, I was hoping that we could talk... I have something very important to tell you..."

"Really?" Lena spoke in a hopeful tone that Kara didn't seem to have noticed, but the brunette who always remarked everything didn't miss the way her own voice had sounded as she wished that tonight would be the day her best friend would trust her enough.

"I... um." Kara began as she stood in front of Lena."I've hidden something from you since the day we met, and I am so sorry about that." she said before taking off her glasses and putting them down onto the coffee table. She didn't look at Lena as she unbuttoned her shirt with her shaky hands, revealing her Supergirl's uniform. Kara swallowed her anxiety and lifted her head to meet her best friend's eyes. "I am Supergirl." She exhaled.

The silence following those words was deafening, Kara studied Lena's stoic expression. Her best friend just stared at her, probably processing what had just been told. Kara felt her heart pounding painfully in her chest as she waited for her reaction. Tears welled into her eyes while she imagined what her life would look like without Lena Luthor by her side. "I'm so sorry, Lena." She shuddered. "I know that I should have told you so long ago, and I am so sorry that I didn't. I have so many times when I almost told you the truth about me... But I didn't because I was afraid that you'd be mad at me... I was afraid of losing you... And I can't stand the thought of losing you, Lena. I can't imagine my life without you, I don't wanna picture that. It hurts so much to just think about it... that I..." She shook her head, some tears spilling from her eyes as she spoke, "I tried to convince myself that hiding that part of myself was for your protection... But I don't think it was... I think that the person I was truly protecting was myself... I've been so selfish. I thought that I was doing the right thing for you, for our friendship, but I didn't... hiding that part of myself from you hasn't been the right thing, not even for me… I..." Her voice got caught in her throat. "Please say something." She breathed out.

Lena's lips curled in a little smile, "I already knew, Kara." she said quietly.

Kara's eyes widened as she felt her knees buckling slightly under this reaction that she didn't expect. "You knew, but how... and why... you're smiling, is that a good thing?"

Lena stepped closer to her best friend and softly took her hand into her own, "Kara, how about we sit down on the couch to talk about all of this? You're shaking so bad that I'm afraid you might collapse." she said, leading them to the couch.

Stunned, Kara let her best friend guiding them to the couch, they sat as close as they could to each other, their hands still joined. Lena dried Kara's tears with her other hand with the most profound gentleness and smiled softly at her as she waited for her best friend to regain her composure.

"So... um... you knew?" Kara spoke."Since when?"

"From the start." Lena smiled.

Kara sighed relieved, even though she knew they still had to talk about what it meant for their friendship. "How that's possible?" she asked.

"Do you know why I came to National City?"

"Because you wanted to redeem your family name."

"Well that's part of it. But do you know why out of everywhere I could've gone, I chose to come here?"

"I... I'm not sure you ever told me."

"I came here because of you." Lena smiled.

Kara's eyes widened, "Me?" she spoke, pointing one finger at herself.

Lena tilted her head to the side, "Well, it was for Supergirl more exactly. I wanted to go somewhere I knew I could make a difference with someone who was already making a difference."

Kara smiled, knowing that Lena had come here for her warmed her heart in a weird but pleasurable way. "That doesn't really tell me how did you figure out that I am Supergirl."

"First, walking into my office with Superman wasn't the best way to keep up your covert. Second, that time you told me that you flew on a bus... You really need to be more careful about what you say." Lena chuckled amused until she gazed deeply at her best friend. "And then, there's the fact that Supergirl and Kara Danvers have been the only ones to believe in me when I arrived here... The way you look at me... It's like you never see me for the second Luthor, you just see me for who I am... With you, I can be just Lena, and that's the first time someone gives me that."

"I'm always gonna be there for you." Kara smiled.

"I know." Lena smiled."And so I am."

"There's just something I need to understand." Kara said. "If you have known from the start… why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't my place to bring this up. I mean there's a reason Superheroes have secret identity, right?" Kara nodded and Lena continued, "Besides, I wanted you to be ready to tell me this. I didn't want to pressure you into talking about something you didn't want to. I wanted you to come at me, telling me the truth at your own pace when you would've trust me enough for that."

"And that brings me to another thing that I really want you to know. I trust you, Lena... I trust you from the start, so lack of trust has never been the reason I didn't tell you who I am."

Lena smiled, "I'm relieved to hear that because, even though I didn't want to pressure you, I was starting to feel kinda hurt that after two years of friendship you still didn't trust me enough for that. But after hearing your speech earlier on, I can get why you were scared... I can't stand the thought of losing you either."

"You've been hurt so many times by so many peoples, and I'd hate myself if I ever hurt you. That's also why I was afraid of telling you, I didn't want to put you through this again."

"You don't." Lena smiled, "And I know that you won't, I trust you with my heart, Kara Danvers."

"I trust you with mine too." Kara spoke softly.

Lena smiled as she wrapped her arms around her best friend, "Thank you, Kara. That Christmas Eve was even better than last year."

"I'm sure that next year will be even better." Kara said, tightening her embrace on her best friend.

* * *

One year had passed since Kara had revealed Lena that she was Supergirl, even though her best friend had known from the start and Kara felt mildly stupid to have ever thought that she could've hidden a such important information from Lena-Genius-Luthor.

But whatever, it was water under the bridge now, and she could finally have a completely honest friendship with Lena. And the best thing for Kara was the fact that her best friend was now entirely part of her superfriends team, and Lena helped them out on the lot of cases that they wouldn't have been able to solve without her.

Out of this, with no secret weighing them down, they had become even closer than before. Kara had finally been able to open up to her best friend about her life before she arrived on earth. She talked about her life on Krypton, told thing that only Alex knew. Lena helped her to soothe her wounds the same way Kara had done to her over the course of the years. They both helped each other to move forward and make peace with their past to focus on the future ahead of them.

Kara couldn't count the number of time she teamed up with her best friend when they had a game night, and how much they were a good team, because no one could stand a chance against them. Her heart fluttered when she thought that she had finally found her perfect partner at game night. And Lena Luthor was the best partner that Kara could have ever hope for. Countless movie night had taken place between the two best friend, whether it was at Lena's penthouse or Kara's apartment, they always ended up sleeping in the same bed, tangled into each other's arms. And Kara wasn't surprised about how much being in close proximity with Lena Luthor felt like the most natural thing of the world. Because every time she was with Lena, it was as if every piece of her life just clicked in the right place. It was as if, everything that happened in her life had happened to lead her at this very moment where she lay on her back with Lena resting over her as they basked in the warmth they provided to one another. It was as if they were Soulmate who finally had found each other.

Although Kara felt that like happiest and luckiest person of the universe, as the days passed by, she wasn't sure that her close bond with Lena was entirely platonic. Of course Lena Luthor was her best friend and she would always be, no matter in which way their bond would evolve -if that evolved-. Kara couldn't help the thought that there was something more underneath their closeness. She knew that best friend could be that close, she knew that two best friend could even be soulmate without meaning that there was romantic feeling involved. But she had watched enough romantic comedies to know that the goosebumps she felt whenever Lena was close to her, and her fluttering heart every time she just thought of her best friend could only mean that she felt definitely more than friendly feelings towards the brunette.

Kara was almost certain that Lena felt the same way about her. -If their long-lasting hugs and the lingering kisses on the cheek that they shared, or the way their hands seemed to always find each other as only two magnets could be attracted to one another- were enough indications. There was also how they watched movie together, curled up on the couch as if they needed to feel each other. There was also the manner Lena gazed and smiled at her that made Kara feel that she was the most important person of the world. The way she approached her face to hers, looking as if she was going to capture her lips in a soft kiss, but she aimed for her cheek instead. Kara disappointment lasted only for a half-second every time she figured out that her best friend wasn't going to pull her in breathtaking kiss that would leave them breathless, because feeling Lena's lips on her cheek felt like the most beautiful thing of the world. But even though, Kara wasn't very experienced when it came to having a female best friend, she was almost certain that she wasn't supposed to want to know what her lips tasted like. As the days passed by, Kara Danvers realized that she was in love with her best friend. That fact had become crystal clear in her mind, but she had to idea what to do about it.

After they had celebrated Christmas Eve at Kara's apartment, Alex had left with her girlfriend -not without wishing her to have a good time with Lena- it was as though her sister already knew what Kara felt for her best friend even though she still hadn't talked about her feeling to anyone.

Lena was once again the last guest about to leave when Kara grabbed softly her best friend's hand before she began walking to the front door, "Would you like to stay?"

"Uh... you're sure?"

"Yeah, unless you don't want to."

"I want to." Lena smiled."I've stayed last year, right?"

"Right." Kara's lips curled in a smile at this memory. It was one year ago exactly that they had slept in the same bed for the first time, tangled into each other's arm. It was one year ago, that Kara had begun wondering if her feelings for her best friend were normal, until she finally realized that she was in love with her.

Kara gazed at Lena's red lips, feeling the need to taste them more than ever. She cleared slightly her throat, trying to resist cupping Lena's cheeks and pulling her in a breathtaking kiss. "So, um... what would you like to do? We could watch a movie, or we could... I don't know."

"We could dance?" Lena suggested with twinkles in her eyes.

Kara's eyes widened in surprise, "Dance?"

"Yeah... We haven't done that together yet. It's Christmas after all." Lena said, even though she knew her justification was rather lame. But she really wanted to dance with her best friend, her best friend whom she was madly in love since they met, and was almost convinced that her feelings were returned.

Kara beamed at her best friend and used her super speed to grab her cell phone to pick a song.

Shortly after, _Kiss Me _by _Ed Sheeran_ began playing.

Lena tilted her head to the side and smiled, "Interesting choice of song."

"We could pick something else." Kara said, afraid that she might have misread Lena's intentions."It's just that you haven't told me what kind of dance and I..."

"Calm down, darling." Lena smiled."I meant exactly that kind of dance." she said, sticking out her arm to her best friend."Shall we?"

Kara beamed, her heart fluttering in her chest as she took Lena's hand into her own and gently pulled them at the center of the room. Her smiled widened as she wrapped her arms around her best friend's waist while Lena draped hers around her shoulders.

They swung slowly in rhythm to the music, their body getting closer at each step while they smiled at each other as if they already knew where this dance was heading them to.

"Rao, you're so beautiful." Kara whispered, it was far from being the first time that she was awed in front of Lena's beauty but it was the first time that she couldn't keep her wonderstruck state for herself.

Lena beamed at her best friend as she brought her palm to her cheek and caressing it softly.

Kara's heart melted under the softness of Lena's touch, she gazed at her, her eyes full of love, the same kind of love that she saw reflected into her best friend's eyes. She closed her eyes when Lena cupped her cheeks and approached her face from hers. _That's it_, Kara thought, her heart pounding in a pleasurable way in her chest.

Lena grazed her lips against Kara's before capturing them in a sweet kiss, she moaned slightly at the feeling of her best friend's lips against her own, more sure than ever of the love she felt towards the blonde. Her heart beating so fast that it could have been painful if her body hadn't been solely focused on how good it felt to finally kiss the woman she was in love with.

Kara smiled into the kiss as their lips moved together in perfect sync until their tongue began mingling together, as if they were doing that for the thousand times. She hummed quietly when she tightened softly her embrace around Lena, pulling her even closer to her than she already was, while they savored each other's taste.

When they parted breathless, they rested their forehead together and closed their eyes as they enjoyed the silence that expressed their unspoken feelings while they waited for their heart to calm down.

"Thank you." Kara spoke quietly.

Lena furrowed her brow, "For what?"

Kara slightly pulled away to look into Lena's eyes, "Thank you to have been brave enough to do what was too scared of doing." She beamed.

"You were scared of kissing me?" Lena chuckled softly.

"That was even more terrifying than telling you that I'm Supergirl."

"Gee, am I that hideous?" Lena laughed.

Kara rolled her eyes with an amused smile, "You know that it's not the reason."

"I know." Lena nodded. She understood, she had been terrified as well to take the next step with Kara. She was afraid that she had misread the signal, that what she saw in her best friend's eyes was just the reflection of her own feelings. But when Kara accepted to dance with her, and started playing a romantic song, she'd been certain that her best friend felt the same way about her, and she didn't want them to keep pushing back these feelings.

"So, what are we doing now?" Kara asked.

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend, Kara Danvers?" Lena smiled.

"Do you really think that you need to ask me this question?" Kara laughed.

"Maybe not." Lena smiled, her eyes sparkling in happiness.

"You're still my best friend though." Kara said."I mean, no matter what we become for each other, you'll always be my best friend."

"And I'm glad to hear that." Lena smiled."Falling in love with your best friend and having these feelings returned… that's probably the best thing ever."

Kara beamed, bringing her hand to her girlfriend's face to rest her palm on her cheek tenderly, "I love you, Lena Luthor... I love you so much." she said as happy tears brimmed into her eyes at the love she felt for the woman in front of her, and the elation of not having to hold back these feelings.

The happiest smile lit up Lena's face. "I love you too, Kara Danvers." she said, her voice quavering in emotion as her eyes were glossy."I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone."

Kara couldn't help the happy tear that escaped from her eye and that Lena softly wiped with her thumb as she caressed her face and rested her palm on her cheek. She basked in the tenderness of Lena's hand against her cheek before connecting their lips in a meaningful and emotional kiss.

"See, I told you that this Christmas was going to be even better than last year." Kara said, her eyes glistening.

"I can't wait for all the years to come." Lena beamed.

They smiled at each other as their gaze were deeply locked together until they wrapped their arms around one another in the most loving embrace ever.

* * *

Four years later, as the snowflake lightly fell over them, Kara Danvers remembered the first time that she had celebrated Christmas with Lena Luthor and as far they had come since that Christmas Eve as they walked down the street of National City that was decorated for the Holiday. Their hands linked as they always were every time they strolled outside.

It was seven years ago, they were dating since four years. And even though their life was far from being a piece of cake, nothing was ever easy at National City, especially for a Super and a Luthor, Kara and Lena couldn't have dreamed of a better life. They loved each other, and as long as they were together, they weren't afraid of the future to come.

Kara shoved her hand into her coat pocket, she smiled when she found the object that she looked for and discreetly took it out. She stopped walking, she wasn't nervous about what she was about to do, she was sure of what she wanted and she knew that her girlfriend felt the same way.

"Kara?" Lena spoke surprised when her girlfriend stopped them in her track."You okay?"

"Yeah." Kara beamed."I am great… It's just... it's Christmas Eve, and there's something I wanna do before we join the rest of our family." she said, squeezing softly their joined hand. "Lena, I love you so much... I didn't even know that it was possible to love someone the way I do before I met you... Although, it's taken us some time to get where we are today, I wouldn't want to change our journey for anything in the world... But now after years of you being my best friend and my girlfriend... I want more, more of us, and more of you... Lena Luthor, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife, will you marry me?" she quavered, showing off a sparkling silver but discreet engagement ring.

Tears brimmed into Lena's eyes as Kara spoke, not that she was surprised by what was happening at that very moment. She knew that this moment would come sooner or later, but she hadn't been prepared for the fact that it would happen right now as they were standing on the pavement while snowflake flowed over them, making her feel that she was in one of those cheesy romantic comedies. But everything felt perfect, even more perfect than any scenario she'd pictured over the course of these four years.

Lena shook her head positively, "Yeah..." she uttered, her voice full of the emotion that ran through her heart."Of course I wanna be your wife, Kara Danvers... It'd be my honor."

Kara beamed even more at the happiness she saw on Lena's face. Their gaze were deep on each other as their eyes glistened with emotion.

"Aren't you supposed to slide that ring on my finger?" Lena chuckled softly.

"Yeah..." Kara smiled, she shook slightly her head, "Sorry, I was just distracted by you... perfection." she said before gliding the sparkling ring on her fiancée's finger.

Lena beamed as she stared at her hand and entwined her fingers with Kara's, this moment felt even better than anything she could have imagined. She raised her face to meet her fiancée's glossy eyes, and softly cupped her cheek to connect their lips in a loving kiss, until she felt a snowflake falling on her cheek.

They both looked up at the night sky and saw a shooting star passing through.

"I think it's the moment we're supposed to make a wish." Lena spoke softly. Although, she didn't know what to wish for. Her life was even more beautiful than she would have dared to hope.

As if she had read her fiancée's mind, Kara took her attention off the night sky to look at her, "I already have everything I wish." she said with a beaming smile, staring lovingly at her best friend, the love of her life, her own personal wishing star.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who took the time to read that OS. :)_


End file.
